Where Am I?
by AveryTheAfro
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy is sent to an alternate universe where he's just a normal high school student? I suck at summaries so I don't even try. Anyways, pairings are BBRae, StarRob, CyJinx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated in this story; just the story itself.**

"Titans, Go!"

Whenever the team hears those two words together they move. It's something they don't even have to think about anymore, it's more so like a sixth sense. Whenever those two words are spat out it means there's danger. And wherever there's danger there's the Titans always to the rescue. Admittedly the routine gets pretty tiring after doing it for so long.

Beast Boy was the last to leave the tower so he had to make sure everything was locked and secure before actually heading to the danger. He would always hate being the last one to leave the tower specifically for this reason. There's always that fear he has whenever he leaves the tower that something is going to be out of place when the team returns and they're going to blame him. He brushes that fear off of his shoulder, locks up and heads to wherever the distress call was.

* * *

It's no surprise as to who was terrorizing the city. Slade was standing in the middle of all the turmoil while his Sladebots did all of the dirty work. Cars were flipped over, people running around screaming debris was everywhere, and fires were spreading. What could Slade possibly hope to obtain from doing all of this? Whatever his true objective is he was no match for all five of them.

"Raven, crowd control! The rest of you with me! We're taking Slade out once and for all." Robin yelled to the rest of his team. And with the orders given they move. The four run toward Slade taking out every enemy that steps in their way. Slade does nothing but watch them fight their way toward him, as a matter of fact, if it wasn't for the mask one would guess that Slade is welcoming them with a smile. Beast Boy notices the smug look on Slade's face and it pisses him off, "He's mine!" Beast Boy yelled transforming into a cheetah running ahead of his teammates. "Beast Boy, wait!" Robin yelled reaching his hand out to grab Beast Boy before charged off but is quickly surrounded by Sladebots.

Beast Boy charges at the villain and is quickly grounded by a swift kick to the face. "Not the Titan I was exactly looking for but you'll do." Slade pulls out what looks to be some type of gun and points it at Beast Boy. "Ta-Ta, Garfield." Beast Boy was in shock to hear Slade call out his real name. Before he could figure that out he had to move out of the way but his effort proved to be futile just as Slade shot. There was a bright flash of white light that dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Just as Robin and the rest of the team broke through the barrage of Sladebots they see Slade with the gun still pointing at the spot where he shot Beast Boy. The entire team had a horrified look on their face that quickly changed to anger. They charged at Slade with full force, "Another time, Titans." There was another flash of bright light and like that Slade was gone. The team rushed over to where he was standing expecting to see an injured, or possibly worse, Beast Boy but to their surprise he was gone.

* * *

AN: A short chapter but I'm trying to get the jest of writing. This is also my first Fan Fiction so any questions or concerns or anything just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy opened his eyes terrified to move a muscle. He takes a deep breath to ensure that he was alive, so far so good. Where is he? One minute he's getting shot by Slade and the next minute he wakes up in a bed in an eerily dark room. He wasn't going to find out anything by lying around so he decides to move his arms but he feels surprisingly weak. '_Fuck' _he thought to himself as he struggled to move. He musters up the strength to sit his body up against the headboard of the bed he was laying in. Again with a burst of energy he whips his legs off the bed and stands up. Wobbling, it feels like he had just finished doing a thousand squats or what he thought his legs would feel like after doing a thousand squats, he puts his arms out in front of him to find a light switch of some sort, _click_, found it. The room brightens up greatly causing him to place his hand over his eyes to keep the light from almost blinding him.

As he's able to obtain his sight he inspects the room. It looks like a normal teenage boy's room, the walls were covered in a cerulean color, there was a bookshelf upon inspection were filled with nothing but video games and comic books, there's a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, he takes a whiff to try and familiarize his self with the smell but surprisingly he couldn't smell them. He takes another whiff to see what he could smell but surprisingly he couldn't smell anything as good as he usually could. The absence of multiple smells started to freak him out, he through his medium beige hands over his face trying to figure this all o- WAIT. Medium beige? He through his hands off of his face with haste and quickly noticed that he wasn't his normal green color. "DUDE!" he yelled running to in front of the TV to quickly inspect himself from what hazy reflection it gave. He was wearing green basketball shorts and a purple t-shirt but aside from what he was wearing he was more amazed by physical appearance. His hair was a blonde color but still spikey as it usually is, his eyes were the same color as well but what he's most surprised about is his skin is back to normal, the exact same color it was before the accident. This was all too freaky, what the hell did Slade do?

There's footsteps quickly approaching room door from the other side. He quickly takes a defensive stance and tries to turn into a bear but nothing happens. He has a look of disappointment on his face as he looks at both of his hands, does he really not have any powers?

The door bursts open and a tall man with red hair enters with a bat, "Logan! What's the matter?" the man asks in all seriousness in his voice. Wait a minute. Mento? A woman with brown hair was peeking around the corner of the door. Elasti-Girl? What are they doing here?

The man quickly inspected the room to see nothing but the usual mess that Garfield (Beast Boy) keeps. He sighed and dropped the bat to his side turning around to leave the room, "False alarm, Rita. The boy's just being rowdy again. I'm going to get ready for work." He said in an almost irritated voice. He exits the room and Rita enters the room placing her hand on Garfield's shoulder, "Is everything alright, Logan? Are you nervous about starting at a new school?"

No, everything's not alright! Were they blind? He had lost his color and he's not sure what happened with his powers. "Elasti-Girl, what's going on here?" he asked in confused voice. Rita just looked at him with a puzzled look and giggled a bit, "Okay, I see what we're doing here. I'm 'Elasti-Girl' and who are you?" she asked him with a playful tone. She obviously thought he was joking around with her, he's lost for words. He wanted to ask her more questions but their time was quickly interrupted by a phone ringing in the other room, "I have to take that, Gar. Get ready for school since you're already awake." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left for her room.

He was just as confused as he was when he first woke up, as a matter of fact, he's more confused. He wanted to look further into this but he decided to listen to Rita because if she's anything like he's known her she's not the person you'd want to get angry.

* * *

Thankfully the school was just a straight shot from their house or else he'd have gotten lost. The clouds above covered the sky which made it a bit darker than usual, from the looks of it there's a possibility of rain, he didn't bother checking the forecast before leaving so he wouldn't know.

Walking down the sidewalk he continues to look at his skin, still not believing that this is actually happening. What was that device Slade shot him with? Whatever it was it took his powers away and any sign that he was ever green. He thoroughly checked himself out earlier while he was in the shower, nothing green to be spotted. Was he dreaming? To check he pinched his self as hard as he could stand it but nothing happened except he was left with a stinging sensation and a red mark. Why is this happ- _OOF._

He falls down on his butt, taken by surprise because he wasn't paying attention to what, or rather who, was in front of him. Getting back up brushing himself off, he looked down and saw that the person in a violet hoodie is still on the ground gathering their books together. "Dude! I'm sorry, let me help you get those." It's kind of hard to tell whether they're a guy or a girl but you can never go wrong calling someone 'dude'. Feeling a bit embarrassed with himself he quickly bent down to help out but the person's grayish hands slapped his out of the way, "I got it." The person said in flat, familiar voice. Wait, there's no way that can be her. After she gathered her books together she looked him in the eye with a cold glare, "Watch where you're going." Was all she said before taking off.

"Rae?" he said out of instinct just to confirm that it was her. She paused for a second a second not even turning her head to give him a response before taking off again. Yeah, there's no doubt in my mind. That's definitely Raven.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's the second chapter. A tad bit longer than the first chapter. I know things are moving slow, I'll work on that as the story progresses. Anyways, I hope you all stick around for the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield's palms were sweating tremendously as he waited in the main office to see the principal. What was he even doing here? He should be out there looking for Slade to find out what's going on and how he can fix it. He guesses he just has to act normal for now until he finds time to snoop around by himself. "Garfield, the principal will see you now." The lady at the front counter said to him. He gave her a kind of force toothy smile expecting her to return the same, she didn't. She just gave him a certain look before returning to her work. _'Huh, maybe she has bad teeth.' _That's the only explanation he could come up with as to why she wouldn't smile back at him. Oh well, he quickly brushed it off before heading into the principal's office.

Upon his entrance he did a quick observation of the place but what really got his attention was what he had in his glass case, a cybernetic eye, a utility belt, an eerie looking gem, a lock of red hair and a… green bear claw? Whoa, this was really freaking him out. He continued to stare at the items that were placed in the case until he was interrupted by a cough that was meant to get his attention instead it freaked him the hell out because he forgot that he wasn't the only one in there.

"I see you've taken quite the liking to my collected items over there." An extremely familiar voice said to him causing shivers to run down his spine. Garfield didn't even bother turning around because he already knew who it was but he wasn't expecting them to meet so soon. "Mr. Logan, if you could please take a seat." Defenseless. He was totally defenseless. He had no powers, no weapons, average strength; he wasn't ready to face a monster like this.

He turned around and took a seat in front of the desk while observing the man in the principal's seat. Snow white hair, fair skin, a bit wrinkled but not too much and an eye patch covering his right eye. "Slade." Garfield said under his breath just enough for the principal to hear him. That certainly got his attention, "Yes, Slade Wilson. But you may and _will_ address me as 'Mr. Wilson'." There was some snare in that sentence which only caused Garfield to become even more uptight, "Welcome to Jump City High School. Seeing as you're a late comer I've already chosen the best schedule for you as well as after school electives, which you are required to attend if you wish to continue going here." Slade said pulling out a schedule sliding it across the desk to Garfield. "Do you have any questions for me, Mr. Logan?" There are thousands of things running through his mind right now: How did he get here? Why doesn't he have his powers anymore? What did he do to him? But there's only one question he could muster out, "How?" Garfield asked in a serious voice glancing back over at the glass case. This question only caused Slade to smile a little before signaling for him to leave. Garfield got up obediently and left with no second thought about it.

* * *

"Dammit, what is this place a mall? There are too many freaking doors and numbers!" He exclaimed ruffling his hands through his hair in frustration. He continued to look down at his schedule, he's supposed to be in room 225, he looks to the first door to his right '133', way off. He sighed thinking about skipping and heading to his next class so he won't be late. He hears footsteps quickly approaching from down the hallway, "Man, oh man, oh man! Ms. Drake is going to kill me for being late again!" the loud voice roared coming down the hallway. When the person came into sight Garfield looked excited and through his arms up, "Dude! Cyborg!" he yelled to the boy running down the hallway. Part of him wanted to ignore the kid, who was probably just another fan, and hurry to class but he slowed down enough to come to a halt when he stood in front of him. "Hey little man, you lost?" Garfield's arms quickly dropped to his side forgetting that he doesn't know his friends in whatever world he was in. With a defeated look on his face he held up his schedule and told him that he needed help finding this room, "Yo, that's the same class I'm in! I take it you're new here?" Garfield nodded his head, "Booyah! An excuse for being late! Come on, follow me!" He started to run again grabbing Garfield by his wrist throwing him a bit off balance before running at the same pace as the guy, "Victor Stone, by the way." The guy said in a friendly voice, he'd return the same type gratitude but he's using all of my breath to keep up with him. As we begin to approach the classroom they slow their pace down to a decent one where they're walking. He holds his hands behind his head trying to catch his breath, "Gar… Garfield… Logan." Victor gives a wide smile to the shorter guy and extends his hand out, "Nice to meetcha!" Garfield shook his hand and smiled.

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter. Sorry, I'm no good with introducing characters into stories but that's what I plan on making the next few chapters about along with some other key points. So, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
